1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper discharging apparatus for use in copying machines, printing machines, and the like for changing the direction of discharge of processed sheets as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To discharge copy carrying or printed sheets from copying or printing machines and sorting the discharged sheets without using a large and expensive apparatus such as a sorter or collator, apparatus has been proposed in which a paper tray is movable sidewise for receiving the sheets thereon in different positions, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,122 to Iwamoto et al., June 17, 1980. However, the apparatus of this type has the drawback of being hazardous to the user because the driven tray is external of the housing of the machine. Further when the tray is adapted to accommodate a large number of sheets, for example about 1000 sheets, delivered thereto, the apparatus requires a large mechanism for moving the tray and is therefore cumbersome.
Apparatus is also known which is adapted to carry out a simplified method of sorting without necessitating the movement of such a tray and in which the sheets being discharged are slidingly moved laterally in opposite directions within the machine and are thereafter delivered onto a fixed tray at different positions thereon. Apparatus of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,296 to Craft et al., Sept. 14, 1976. This apparatus nevertheless has the drawback that the passage for the sheet within the machine must have a width sufficient for displacing the sheet laterally in opposite directions, which greatly increases the size of the machine. Furthermore, since the sheet is slidingly displaced laterally of the passage, there is an increased likelihood of trouble in the operation of the apparatus, such as wrinkling of sheets and jams. Thus such machines are not very trouble free.